I was thinking about you when I wrote this drabble
by enishi-senpai
Summary: Serie de drabbles SasuSaku, by me con la ayuda de my sis'.
1. Luna

Hi!

Bueno, aquí posteando una historia mas... Que en un principio pensé que sería parte de mi otro fanfic, **Ilusión**. Pero terminó siendo un oneshot... o un intento de eso...

Como sea, espero que les guste...

_Enjoy the story........_

* * *

**Luna**

-

-

Hace tres años que no sé nada de él, hace tres años en los que me sumergí en la oscuridad por voluntad propia… o por falta de ella.

Nunca imaginé semejante dolor. Lo necesito, demasiado, y no sé qué hacer. Mis sueños infantiles me causan vergüenza, pero por sobre todo amargura.

El hombre… o mejor dicho, el joven que más amaba se había ido, nos había traicionado, me había abandonado sin que yo haya podido hacer algo para retenerlo.

Soy inútil y no valgo nada. Una vez más había fallado.

Si no fuera tan débil tal vez hoy él estaría aquí en vez de esta herida en el corazón.

No soporto más vivir, andar por la aldea sin su presencia. A cada lado que me dirijo me acuerdo de él. A veces en algunos de mis delirios me pongo a pensar que sería más fácil que estuviera muerto así no existiría esta maldita esperanza de que algún día va a volver y se va a dar cuenta de lo que dejo atrás.

-

¿Pero acaso yo soy algo indispensable para él?

-

Estoy segura que no. Muchas veces me lo dijo, sin embargo me negaba a creerlo. Yo no soy importante como Naruto o Kakashi-sensei. Ni siquiera a ellos les importo.

Hace un año y medio… casi dos, que mis padres murieron y ellos ni enterados.

Naruto también me abandonó. Y me duele reconocerlo, me duele mucho más de lo pensado porque lo extraño… ¡demasiado!

-

¿Pero acaso yo soy algo imprescindible para él?

-

Lo más probable que no. Debo ser un estorbo más en su entrenamiento, en su sueño de convertirse en Hokage.

En este tiempo sin su presencia me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo quiero y de lo idiota que fui al rechazarlo, menospreciarlo.

-

"_Todo en la vida vuelve Sakura"_ me repite constantemente mi Inner. La única que me conoce demasiado bien para no dejar que me mienta a mí misma. Incluso ella sufre, irónico.

-

Kakashi-sensei se sumió en la depresión. Lo sé. Pero al contrario del resto, él se sumergió en las misiones. Ya no pasa ni un día en la aldea.

-

El equipo siete se desintegró con la partida de uno de sus integrantes.

Sólo yo, la idiota y débil se quedó en la aldea. Sola y sin importarle a nadie.

-

Observo a la luna una vez más.

Reina en lo alto del cielo, pero ni siquiera ella que es tan bella es dueña de su propia luz.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo.

Si Darky-chaan quiere (y me deja) sigo con Ilusión.

¡Muchas Gracias a Darky por tipear la historia!

(Darky: aprovechadora ¬¬...)

Bueno, me voy para seguir estudiando bioética n-nUu

_Kisses_


	2. El Diario

Hi!

Este drabble es una **adaptación** de su historia original, hecha por mi adorada hermanita menor, **Darky-chaan.** La pareja original es un DeiTen (Deidara&Tenten), si les interesa leerla, se encuentra en "Encuentros bajo la Luz de la Luna". Ella me dejó modificarla para transformarla en un SasuSaku.

Por lo tanto, la historia no me pertenece, al igual que los personajes de Naruto.

_Darky: ¡Muajajajajaja! ¡¡El dominio total de Internet!!_

_Enishi: Sí, sí, claro ¬¬..._

Enjoy the story............................................

* * *

**El Diario.**

**-**

**-  
**

"_¿Por qué no pedí su número telefónico? Beso a un completo extraño como si hubiese sido mi novio de toda la vida, y no sé dónde vive ni como contactarlo… ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!"_ –repetía en su mente con impotencia la joven encerrada en su cuarto.

Con sus mejillas encendidas y la cabeza hundida en su almohada.

Chica estúpida. Se conformaba con un simple hecho, grabado en su memoria.

Chica estúpida.

Miró de reojo la pequeña mesa de esquina.

Tomó un viejo cuaderno y comenzó a escribir, enojada consigo misma.

-

-

-Buenas, cubito de hielo. ¿Hubo algún avance en tu búsqueda? –inquirió su compañero de trabajo, reclinándose en su silla.

Un ligero suspiro antes de que el aludido respondiese.

-Nada nuevo… -murmuró, pagado de sí mismo.

El rubio rió burlonamente.

-El único idiota que conozco que al conseguirse una chica, la deja ir sin siquiera preguntar su dirección, eres tú.

-Lo sé… -sentenció el joven, triste y agobiado.

Chico estúpido. Enamorado de alguien que apenas conocía.

Chico estúpido.

Apagó su computadora y se acomodó sobre al vieja silla de madera, para volver a soñar con ella.

---------------------

-

Dio vuelta la hoja de aquel desgastado cuaderno.

Las palabras se entremezclaban con las páginas amarillas, teñidas por el transcurso del tiempo.

Secó una lágrima rebelde de su mejilla.

Sus sueños pasaron delante de él y los dejó ir.

Cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlos, los perdió.

Todos. Todos juntos, en tan sólo un segundo.

Ya diez años habían pasado.

¡Qué error más estúpido y fulminante!

Algo que nunca se perdonaría.

-

- ¿Todavía conservas esa reliquia? –le preguntó su rubia amiga.

-Bien sabemos todos que la culpa es mía… -susurró, con voz áspera.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-----------------------

-

Dos meses pasaron desde aquel maravilloso encuentro.

Su diario íntimo ya apenas tenía hojas dónde escribir.

Lo guardó en una pequeña cartera, y salió a caminar.

La ciudad no poseía nada nuevo para mostrar.

-

"_Amar… duele. Y mucho. ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de la persona incorrecta? El amor… lastima. Y tanto. Como una llama quemándome por dentro… ¿Por qué soy tan desafortunada? Sé que no es verdad, el amor es una vil mentira. Sin embargo, cada día que pasa, me enamora aún más. El amor… duele. Sin ninguna duda. Amar duele."_

Vio su triste reflejo en una vidriera de un negocio poco decorado.

Una librería antigua.

Se sintió mareada, y entró.

El lugar era cálido. Los libros viejos, esperando ser comprados, lucían sus añejas portadas.

-

- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita? –inquirió la anciana vendedora.

Dio un pequeño salto sobre sí misma.

-No, perdone, ya me voy… -balbuceó sin saber bien lo que decía y salió corriendo de aquel lugar.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Parpadeó fuertemente, abrazó contra su pecho el usado cuaderno.

Entonces, lo vio.

Lo vio.

-

-

Una vuelta por la ciudad para despejar la mente.

Quizás la encontrase entre la multitud.

Aunque ese pensamiento no tenía otra finalidad que la de mantenerse cuerdo. Aun cuando ya se acercaba a la locura.

Sin embargo, ella no estaba.

Pateó una piedra, frustrado.

La requería a su lado. Y ya.

¡Qué difícil le resultaba vivir sin saber de ella!

-

"_Si tan sólo la viese una vez más… Sólo una vez más, y así podré decirle lo que siento. ¿Por qué no la encuentro? Me estoy muriendo. Me suicidaría ahora mismo… ¡Idiota! Eso decepcionaría a mis amigos… Pero… ¿Qué me importa la vida si no se la puedo entregar a ella?"_

Chocó contra alguien y balbuceó unas etéreas disculpas.

Le dolía la cabeza. Mucho.

Entonces, la vio.

La vio.

Se vieron.

-

¿Pero quién iba a saber que esa era la última vez?

Sus orbes esmeraldas se llenaron de lágrimas.

Se vio reflejado en sus pupilas.

Sus corazones querían salir de sus pechos.

Cruzó la calle corriendo.

Él no se podía mover.

Ya casi sus brazos alcanzaban a tocarlo.

De repente, todo, todo, se volvió negro.

- ¡No! –gritó, y observó como ella caía sobre la acera.

Un charco carmesí la rodeó con rapidez.

Corrió hasta donde su amada agonizaba.

Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como la sangre de aquellas fatales heridas.

Y un cuaderno tirado a su lado.

-

-Sakura… -murmuró con voz quebrada.

Ella sonrió.

-Por fin… Te vu…elvo… a… en…contrar… -pronunció entrecortadamente, respirando con dificultad.

-Tonta, tendrías que haberte fijado antes de cruzar… -dijo, sosteniendo con fuerza su mano.

Tosió sangre, todavía con una débil sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

-Te… estu…ve… buscan…do… -continuó, y tragó una gran bocanada de aire. Estaba tan aturdida que apenas podía pensar. Le dolía el cuerpo. Se sentía débil. Le costaba respirar. Tenía frío.- E… Es… una ver…da…dera lástima que… yo… ya no pue…da es…tar a tu… lado –prosiguió, sin fuerzas.

Comenzó a llorar.

¿Así terminaba todo?

Por lo menos moría en sus brazos.

Por lo menos podría cuidarlo una vez que su alma se haya separado de su cuerpo.

-Ten…go frí… frío… -susurró, temblando, envuelta en lágrimas y sangre.

Él abrió los ojos de par en par, con desesperación.

Su mundo entero quedó hecho pedazos.

¿Qué haría él sin su fuente de vida?

- ¡No! ¡Vamos, resiste! ¡La ambulancia ya va a llegar! –estalló en gritos.

Más la joven conservaba su calma.

-Per… perdóname… -dijo, en un volumen bajo.

-No… -exclamó el ojinegro impotente.- No te me mueras… Eres mi sol ahora, ¿qué podría hacer sin ti? –cuestionó desesperado.

Sus pálidos y finos labios esbozaron una hermosa sonrisa.

-La vida continúa… -sentenció, con poca fuerza.

- ¡No te rindas! ¡No me dejes, por favor! Yo… yo… ¡Te amo! ¡Te necesito a mi lado! Por favor… Por favor… Quédate conmigo… Te amo… -imploró, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos llorosos.

Apretó su mano débilmente.

Estaba calentita.

Con la sonrisa grabada en su rostro, le acarició la mejilla.

-Yo también… -comenzó a hablar resquebrajadamente- Yo también… te amo, Sasuke…

Entonces, cerró sus ojos para siempre.

-----------------------

-

Cerró el viejo recuerdo y lo guardó en su morral.

Era el diario íntimo de ella.

Lo único que pudo rescatar de aquel accidente.

En silencio, tomó el ramo de orquídeas, recién compradas, y se encaminó con tristeza al final de la calle.

El Cementerio estaba desolado. El único ser viviente allí era él.

Se detuvo frente a una tumba llena de flores.

Rozó con sus dedos la losa.

Depositó el ramo junto con los otros y permaneció en silencio durante un largo tiempo.

Diez años.

Diez fatídicos años.

Extrañándola.

Reviviéndola en su memoria.

Sobreviviendo sin ella.

Torturándose leyendo su diario íntimo.

Amándola.

-

"_Sasuke Uchiha. _

_32 años._

_Estado civil: soltero._

_Ocupación: Escritor."_

_-  
_

Salió melancólico del lugar.

La puesta de sol iluminaba los grises edificios.

Cerca de su casa, observó un par de personas desconocidas.

Siguió caminando.

Pasó entre ellos y sintió sus miradas en la nuca.

- ¡Hey, loco, dano' todo lo que tenga'!

Sonrió, y dio media vuelta para verles la cara.

Le apuntaban con un arma.

- ¡Apurate, loco, saca todo! –exclamaron.

Metió su mano en un bolsillo, donde guardaba la billetera.

Se las tiró.

Los delincuentes la revisaron por todos lados.

Más se sorprendieron al encontrar tan solo dos dólares con veinticinco centavos.

- ¿Me esta' tomando el pelo, eh? –inquirió el portador de la pistola.

-Para nada, mis queridos ladrones, eso es todo lo que me queda. Ayer le pagué a otro malhechor, al recaudador de impuestos… Ustedes sabrán –respondió honestamente.

Uno de ellos escupió al piso.

-Esa bromita te va a costar caro… -amenazó el más petiso.

El azabache sonrió.

-

"_Sasuke Uchiha._

_32 años._

_Estado civil: soltero._

_Ocupación: Escritor._

_En bancarrota."_

_-  
_

-Ya vera', loco, lo que te pasa por hacerte el inteligente –exclamó, y le disparó al corazón.

Salieron corriendo del lugar.

Cayó al piso sin hacer ruido alguno.

Estaba feliz.

La sangre alrededor suyo rápidamente se propagó.

Lloraba.

Lloraban.

La vio. Ella estaba a su lado, cuidándolo en sus últimos instantes de vida.

Ella nunca se fue de su lado.

Ahora podían estar juntos.

Cerró sus ojos, dejando que la paz lo invada.

Cerró sus ojos, al tiempo que su corazón dejaba de latir.

Juntos… para siempre.

-

"_Sasuke Uchiha._

_32 años._

_Estado civil: soltero._

_Ocupación: Escritor._

_En bancarrota._

_Fecha de muerte: 28 de marzo"_

_-  
_

Su cumpleaños.

El cumpleaños de ella.

Y el primero de una larga lista que iban a celebrar juntos.

Les quedaba un tiempo infinito por delante.

-

-

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Ya saben, el original lo encuentran en "Encuentros bajo la Luz de la Luna"

Muchas Gracias a Darky por dejarme adaptar su hermosa historia (espacio de publicidad *ejemejem*)

Kisses.

_Enishi._


End file.
